Talk:Full size doll merchandise/@comment-5601173-20130408075805
Summary of new Lalaloopsy lines for Fall 2013, 4/4/2013...this information is VERY VERY VERY subject to change. Any changes we find out, we'll post updates ASAP... NEW LALALOOPSY CHARACTERS: Haley Galaxy (035051521778) http://amzn.com/B00C2P701S Mint E Stripes (035051521792) http://amzn.com/B00C2P717G Confetti Carnival (035051521808) http://amzn.com/B00C2P71B2 In addition to the above, these four Mystery Lalaloopsy Characters Mystery Character #1 (035051525752) http://amzn.com/B00C2P718U Mystery Character #2 (035051525738) http://amzn.com/B00C2P714O Mystery Character #3 (035051525721) http://amzn.com/B00C2P704K Mystery Character #4 (035051525745) http://amzn.com/B00C2P71AI All right, here's the thing...we know that more of the Mini-Lalaloopsy Fairy Tales characters have been confirmed for release as large dolls. Curls 'N' Locks, we were told by an MGAE rep that would be released as a large doll. The others are Pete R. Canfly, Tuffet Miss Muffet, and Little Bah Peep (though not by an MGAE rep, but someone who used to work for them before he/she/it left at the end of Dec. 2012)...the thing is, we don't know which UPC goes with which character. The pairings could be Curls/Pete R., or Tuffet/Curls, or any other combination...it depends how the cases will be sorted. They may even be brand new characters, maybe Prince Handsome or Wacky Hatter, also rumored one of them would be Sugar Fruit Drops...we really don't know, that's why they're MYSTERY CHARACTERS. We did some further digging and...nothing. When we learn more of their identities, we'll post that info for you all... LALALOOPSY LOOPY HAIR YARN DOLLS: Jewel Sparkles (035051522089) http://amzn.com/B00C2P73TC Mini Jewel Sparkles (035051522157) http://amzn.com/B00C2P72FM Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff (035051522102) http://amzn.com/B00C2P73SS Mini Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff (035051522164) http://amzn.com/B00C2P72HK Peanut Big Top (035051522072) http://amzn.com/B00C2P72IE Mini Peanut Big Top (035051522188) http://amzn.com/B00C2P72JS Spot Splatter Splash (035051522096) http://amzn.com/B00C2P73QK Mini Spot Splatter Splash (035051522171) http://amzn.com/B00C2P72J8 LALALOOPSY WORKSHOP ("CREATE-A-LALALOOPSY") DOLL PLAYSETS This was obviously "inspired by" the Bratzillaz Switch-A-Witch playsets, which were also "inspired by" the Monster High "Create-A-Monster" playsets Princess/Clown (035051522577) http://amzn.com/B00C2P74VE Ballerina/Cowgirl (035051522584) http://amzn.com/B00C2P74Y6 Bunny/Nerd (035051522591) http://amzn.com/B00C2P74TQ Genie (035051522645) http://amzn.com/B00C2P74UU Sailor (035051522621) http://amzn.com/B00C2P73RO Fairy (035051522638) http://amzn.com/B00C2P73QA Additional Lalaloopsy products, these will be released: - Lalaloopsy Holiday Collector Doll 2013 - Lalaloopsy Honey Bear plush pet - Toys R Us Exclusive Lalaloopsy Doll - Target Mini-Lalaloopsy Exclusives for Halloween and Christmas 2013 Any MGAE product store exclusive, the UPC is 03505141XXXX, the "41" is a clue it's exclusive to a particular store. The large version of Snowy Fairest was exclusive to Target in Fall 2012, the UPC was 035051415473 (Target DPCI 086-02-0944...that DPCI is now no longer valid and we don't have the DPCIs for the other Target Halloween/Christmas 2013 exclusives) Additional Lalaloopsy products, these have or have not been confirmed, these may or may not be released in 2013, possibly 2014 - Lalaloopsy Littles Interactive Playset - Lalaloopsy Cozy Coupe - Lalaloopsy Ponies - Lalaloopsy Littles Silly Hair Accessory Packs - Wave 2 Lalaloopsy Littles Silly Hair - Mini-Lalaloopsy Dolls (Pickles B.L.T., April Sunsplash, Cloud E. Sky, Mint E. Stripes, Haley Galaxy, possible new series featuring new characters) - Large Lalaloopsy Oopsies (the ones that came with the R/C boat and that 3 Floating Islands playset, we don't remember their names, Princess Treasure or something like that...we admit we own a few of the minis, Littles, large dolls, etc. but we're not really too fond of the Oopsies and looking to cut back on getting any additional ones. If MGAE stops producing the Oopsies because of poor sales, stinky dolls, etc., they got everyone's work cut out for us